1. Field
The following description relates to a compound for an organic light-emitting diode and an organic light-emitting diode including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs), which are self-emitting diodes, have advantages such as wide viewing angles, good contrast, quick response, high brightness, and good driving voltage characteristics. Additionally, OLEDs can provide multicolored images.
A typical OLED has a structure including a substrate, an anode, a hole transport layer (HTL), an emission layer (EML), an electron transport layer (ETL), and a cathode, which are sequentially stacked on the substrate. The HTL, the EML, and the ETL are organic thin films formed of organic compounds.
An operating principle of an OLED having the above-described structure is as follows. When a voltage is applied between the anode and the cathode, holes injected from the anode move to the EML via the HTL, and electrons injected from the cathode move to the EML via the ETL. The holes and electrons (carriers) recombine in the organic EML to generate excitons. When the excitons drop from an excited state to a ground state, light is emitted.